


emo dream

by purple_whizzvin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i was like 'oh it'd be cute if roman bought virgil new eyeshadow', like they can conjure stuff but whatever, this is..very short akdjklsa, thomas' new video said that 'feminist who likes to pay for stuff' thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_whizzvin/pseuds/purple_whizzvin





	emo dream

“Hey, Anxiety.” Roman crosses his arms, turning towards Virgil. “If you had to have a New Year’s resolution, what would it be?”

Virgil was quiet for a bit, thinking, then spoke up. “Probably to find darker eyeshadow to better match my soul.”

Roman, naturally, went straight to poke at him, but filed that information away for future reference. 

~~~

“So..I have a gift for you.”

Somehow, Roman had managed to convince Virgil to come into his room. Virgil looked mildly annoyed but then intrigued, gaze shifting to where Roman held something behind his back.

“Why?”

“Just because,” Roman said with a shrug, using a dismissive voice in an attempt to make it seem he thought it was no big deal. 

“Oh..okay. Well.” Virgil shifted his weight back and forth, cocking his head to the side. Roman pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing a small container of pure black eyeshadow. He looked up at Virgil hesitantly. 

Virgil’s eyes went a bit wide, his lips slightly parted. He looked from the gift to Roman, his lips quirking. “Wow..that’s..” He paused, biting his lip. “That’s pretty cool.” Roman held out the box for him and he took it, tucking it safely into his hoodie pocket. They stood together in silence for a few seconds. 

And then Virgil stopped thinking and did something he would never do. 

He leaned forward, pressing his lips gently, carefully, against Roman’s cheek. He lingered for a while too long, then pulled back and flashed Roman a nervous smile. “Thanks.” He sank down to his room without waiting for a response. 

Roman stared at the wall where Virgil used to be, jaw dropped. He then recovered and smiled, his hand brushing against his cheek, where he could still feel the press of Virgil’s lips. 


End file.
